


One more

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Mention of Canon Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: Draco reflects on his life





	One more

**Author's Note:**

> December's Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: What's one more  
> Word count: 235

It was a surprise that, at the same time, felt a long time coming.

What's one more? I thought, as his lips melded with mine.

But I can never stop at one.

So we had one more, then another. For that brief moment, no one else mattered. The saviour and the Death Eater, brought together by grief and shared understanding.

But then he left. He left me and he married her and I realised I was the one that didn't matter; I would never matter, not to him, not the way my heart desired.

* * *

 

What I wouldn't give for one more. One more month, day, hour. But she's gone. Stolen from me like so much else. I live for my son now, my own hopes and dreams abandoned. My life hasn't lost all meaning as long as I have him.

* * *

 

Harry appeared unexpectedly. He wanted to talk. Why not? I thought. It might be beneficial if we could be civil.

But then he asked me for a drink, and another. What's one more? I thought.

Foolish. I can never stop at one.

* * *

 

My life used to be full of staid traditions. Now it is full of noise, laughter, chaos.

“Lily wants to know if she can invite a friend over,” Harry asks.

“What's one more?” I reply, because I love my life, my family, my home with Harry. We always have room for one more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr @ [coriesocks](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks)


End file.
